Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle, and more particularly to a vehicle including a console box.
Description of the Background Art
Regarding a conventional vehicle including a console box, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-71729, for example, discloses a high-voltage battery pack device for a vehicle intended to utilize a luggage room of the vehicle more efficiently and thus improve the marketability of the vehicle. In the high-voltage battery pack device disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-71729, a high-voltage battery pack is placed in a center console in a vehicle compartment.
In addition, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-269229 discloses a console box intended to suppress an increase in size and accommodate a desired article to be accommodated with a simple structure. The console box disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-269229 has a main body provided with a plurality of accommodating portions. The main body has a long shape in a vehicle body front-rear direction, and is fixed to a floor panel of a vehicle.
In addition, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2014-104940 discloses a console structure intended to absorb the impact when the impact load is applied to the console from above a vehicle. In the console structure disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2014-104940, a console box has a container portion capable of accommodating small articles and the like. The container portion is supported on a floor of a vehicle body via a bracket.